


Art Series - Untamed Portrait Practice

by tell_some_storm



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: Entries for 'Everyday Means Everyday' portrait practice flashmob
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	1. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep envisioning some sort of a "Snow Queen" AU here  
> Day 07

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/s85vP0Y.png)


	2. WHX Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super intensity! | Day 11, super soft graphite pencil

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/0dCehKY.png)


	3. The Queen is here [Wen Qing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wen Qing being epic | Day 02

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/9yZZn79.png)


	4. Wang Yizhou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or a modern AU NMJ | Day 06

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/gTNaUYr.png)


	5. Precious cinnamon bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because Wen Ning is adorable | Day 03

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/tQbHUlm.png)


	6. Ji Li considers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 06, loving how this one turned out emotion-wise!

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/PvARha5.png)


	7. Sect Leader Nie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Yizhou's sheer intensity here though! | EME sketches day 10

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/Ntbnu0B.png)


	8. Jiang Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Zhuocheng being intense | Day 06

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/evHrfHf.png)


	9. Wei Ying [in white]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gusu days | Day 04

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/Nh1ogzA.png)


	10. Blackwater Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen Kun fan-casted for He Xuan | day 14

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/tAbUhJR.png)


	11. Lan Wangji [in copics]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copic markers | Day 08

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/HdFoFDM.png)


	12. Xiao Zhan Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 16

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/Bo3BErj.png)


	13. Delicate [Xuan Lu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xuan Lu study | Day 07

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/fitDST1.png)


	14. Shizun and white ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CWN referenced from Luo Yunxi's photo | day 13

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/NuEGq6k.png)


	15. Wen Ruohan Modern!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan casting Chen Kun for Wen Ruohan | EME sketches day 10

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/Clv1HD5.png)


	16. Rough Jiang Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 15

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/cjSXutr.png)


	17. The Warrior [XZ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a totally iconic feeling | for day 13

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/bsxsqOJ.png)


	18. Xue Yang [the profile]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watercolor marker | day 05

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/gOjo9qP.png)


	19. Wen Qing [kraft]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charcoal + chalk on kraft paper | Day 08

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/wH6L7a6.png)


	20. Xiao Zhan [in markers]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markers without pencil pre-sketch | Day 07

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/197Lstr.png)


	21. WZC unimpressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wang Zhuocheng being regal | Day 01

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/UhkXXAh.png)


	22. Neighbour with a sharingan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where WHX suddenly awakes a sharingan | Day 01

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/yA5BmtS.png)


	23. Ji Li [inverted colours]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White ink on dark grey paper | Day 10

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/YQoWEEt.png)


	24. Jiang Cheng looking stern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pencil work about here is certainly better than the likeness to WZC but oh the stern expression!  
> For EMEsketches Day 09

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/W9vhjgY.png)


	25. Xiao Zhan - Spring Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Zhan study for day 01

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/oSO2hKw.png)


	26. Xuan Lu Minimalistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xuan Lu in gel pen lineart | day 12

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/SgYMZ7I.png)


	27. Shizun [eyes closed]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden Luo Yunxi is also here! | Day 08

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/IXv6MiA.png)


	28. Fresh Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 12

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/nwj8UJk.png)


	29. Wen Ning Unimpressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at Wen Ning that did not go as planned - nevertheless I'm keeping it for the facial expression alone, it's like he's saying "Oh look we have a badass over here"  
> For EMEsketches Day 09

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/KP3BLxU.png)


	30. Smile like it never happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian feigning carelessness | for day 10

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/kPgtuy5.png)


	31. Mingjue [first attempt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at NMJ | Day 03

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/ttQVDe0.png)


	32. Pouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 12

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/Bv4QtHD.png)


End file.
